Emma Watson GEICO ads
Since November 2003, Emma Watson has been appearing in a series of ads created by GEICO that concentrate on characters from her movies. These ads basically span every ad campaign. 2003 #Sailor Moon: As the Tsukino family is viewing a TV Asahi program, the announcer says, "In the time it takes to ready your television for THX certification, you could save hundreds on car insurance." 2004 #Nurse Angel Ririka SOS: As Ririka is fighting the enemy, the announcer says, "In the time it takes to visit the hospital, you could save hundreds on car insurance." #InuYasha: Kagome is talking with InuYasha about how Geico is "so easy a caveman can do it". A nearby caveman dressed in Edo period clothing is irked and is chased away by InuYasha wielding Tetsusaiga. The result of a prank by Ben Weber, an extra on the set who pretended to be offended by Kagome's line (from a scripted blooper), this was the prototype for the GEICO Cavemen commercials. #Pichi Pichi Pitch: As Lucia in mermaid form is taking a swim near the beach, the announcer says, "In the time it takes to get ready for a day at the beach, you could save hundreds on car insurance." #Jubei-chan: The Ninja Girl: During a fight scene featuring Jubei-chan, the announcer says, "In the time it takes to fight an army of evil ninjas, you could save hundreds on car insurance." #Sailor Moon R: As Mallory the Geico Gecko is discussing car insurance with the Tsukino family, Luna suddenly lunges for him, prompting Usagi to yell, "Luna! He's just a friendly neighborhood insurance pitchman... gecko... whatever. So please keep your paws off him." 2005 #The Cherry Project: During a figure skating routine by Asuka Chieri, the announcer says, "In the time it takes to practice for the big figure skating competition, you could save hundreds on car insurance." #Battle Doll Angelic Layer: Misaki Suzuhara is shocked to find out Hikaru's opponent is none other than Mallory the Geico Gecko. #The Slayers: Lina Inverse notices a '95 Chevrolet Frontera stopping in front of her. She reads the banner on it ("GEICO: So easy a caveman can do it"), and a caveman says, "I heard that, you talentless girl!" Lina returns the favor by launching a Bola de Fuego on him before saying (in English), "Even an inventor should be careful around his inventions." #Azumanga Daioh: As Chiyo and Sakaki are loitering around, they notice a cat chasing Mallory the Geico Gecko. In an act of kindness, Sakaki hurries over and uses herself as bait to let Mallory escape the cat. #Amazing Agent Luna: As Luna traverses the buildings of the Bruckenstein embassy, an announcer says, "In the time it takes to spy on the enemy, you could save hundreds on car insurance." #X: The Destiny War: Kotori is intrigued by the appearance of Mallory the Geico Gecko. 2006 #Gunslinger Girl: Henrietta breaks the bad news that Franca and Franco have infiltrated Section 2 with Pinocchio. The good news? "My fratello just saved a bunch of money on car insurance by switching to Geico." #Sailor Moon S: During retraining for Sailor Moon, Sailors Uranus and Neptune urge her to train harder, though Sailor Uranus notes, "But it won't save you any money on car insurance." At the end of the commercial, Sailor Uranus asks, "Why haven't you called Geico?" #The Slayers Next: An announcer tells of how traveling with Lina Inverse and the gang can help you get through any problem, though he notes, "But it won't save you any money on car insurance." At the end of the commercial, Lina asks, "Why haven't you called Geico?" #Fullmetal Alchemist: Winry tells Roy Mustang about the perks of having metal prosthetics, though she notes, "But it won't save you any money on car insurance." At the end of the commercial, Ed asks, "Why haven't you called Geico?" #Celebrities: Emma Watson quotes lines from her own movies (while imitating the voices of the respective characters) to help a real Geico customer get through his story. #Digimon Adventure: During a fight scene, the announcer tells of the perks of seeing the film in IMAX 3D, though he notes, "But it won't save you any money on car insurance." At the end of the commercial, Sora asks, "Why haven't you called Geico?" #Negima!: Negi and Asuna are discussing Geico when Asuna carelessly says, "Yeah, it's so easy a caveman can do it." As it turns out, the nearby cavemen are not pleased. 2007 #Futari wa Pretty Cure 3D: As the Cures prepare to face their opponent, Cure Black breaks the bad news that this wasn't going to be easy to win. The good news? "I just saved a bunch of money on my car insurance by switching to Geico!" #Pocket Monsters: When the Kanto traveling party approaches Mallory the Geico Gecko, Kasumi asks if Geico car insurance also covers bikes, leaving the Gecko a tad bit confused. #The Slayers Try: Xellos tells Lina how he and Filia have been fighting a lot and that the drama heightens each time, though he notes, "But it won't save you any money on car insurance." When Lina asks why, Xellos says, "That's a secret!" At the end of the commercial, Lina impatiently yells, "HEY! WHY HAVEN'T YOU CALLED GEICO!?" #La Corda d'Oro: Kahoko tells Nami Amo about how having a musical instrument helps her, though she notes, "But it won't save you any money on car insurance." At the end of the commercial, Amo asks, "Why haven't you called Geico?" #Cutey Honey 1: Honey rambles on about how Geico is "so easy a caveman can do it." A caveman is offended and tells her to use a different catchphrase, such as--before he can say the catchphrase, the announcer says, "Geico--15 minutes could save you 15% or more on car insurance." 2008 #Ouran High School Host Club: Haruhi Fujioka mentions her seeing that commercial where Mallory the Geico Gecko does the Robot and proceeds to do a rigid imitation to "Sweet World". #Ultra Maniac: Nina tells Ayu a few good things magic can do for her, though she notes, "But it won't save you any money on car insurance." At the end of the commercial, Ayu asks, "Why haven't you called Geico?" #Hana-Kimi (or, For You in Full Blossom: Mizuki calls her parents to inform them that she's having a good time at school, and says the athletic department is superb, though she notes, "But it won't save you any money on car insurance." At the end of the commercial, Mizuki asks, "why haven't you called Geico?" #Bleach: Ichigo and Rukia are discussing how Geico is "so easy a caveman can do it." A caveman is offended and personally complains to Rukia about her insensitive remark, which Rukia counters by saying he got up on the wrong side of the rock. The announcer says, "Geico--so easy a caveman can do it." The caveman's voice says, "I heard that!" #Hayate the Combat Butler: We see Nagi from Hayate's POV. When Hayate asks what he's been missing, Nagi breaks the bad news that she had dressed him up again. We then see him dressed as a bunny girl. When he asks for good news, Nagi says, "I'll give you good news, all right: I just saved a bunch of money on my car insurance by switching to Geico!" #Appleseed: During an intense fight, Deunan remarks that the enemy is tough, but she has some good news: "I just saved a bunch of money on my car insurance by switching to Geico!" 2009 #Yotsuba&!: Yotsuba's father is discussing with her how Geico is "so easy a caveman can do it." A caveman just looks on and says, "Racists." #Cutey Honey 2: Honey notices Kash sitting there at the Hayami house. #Skip Beat: Kyoko and Ren act out an "I've got good news" ad, and right before the announcer says, "Geico--15 minutes could save you 15% or more on car insurance", the director's voice says, "Great, cut! Print that one." #Girls High: Eriko breaks the bad news that Yuma's sister is being cold toward them. The good news? "I just saved a bunch of money on my car insurance by switching to Geico!" #The Genderbending of Haruhi Suzumiya: The SOS Brigade enters the Literature Clubroom to be greeted by Mallory the Geico Gecko. Haruki is amazed to see he talks and decides the next SOS Brigade case shall be The Case of the Talking Gecko. Kyonko is not amused. 2010 #The Genderbending of Haruhi Suzumiya: A continuation of the previous commercial featuring the SOS Brigade, Haruki asks how Mallory the Geico Gecko can talk. Mallory says that's not important; what's important is that Geico's easy to use. After looking around and seeing no cavemen in the area, Haruki asks, "So easy a caveman can do it?" Mallory says, "Yep." #Winds of Nostalgio: During the trek to Cape Town, Eddie asks Melody what a repaired flight core can do. Melody replies, "It'll give you more mileage on your airship, but it won't save you any money on car insurance." At the end of the commercial, Pad, not one to be left out, asks, "Why haven't you called Geico, mate?" #Pretty Face: Rando and Rina are discussing something when they see Kash outside the window. The announcer says, "It's right here. It's the money you could be saving with Geico." #Kaze no Stigma: Kazuma and Ayano are discussing something when they see Kash nearby and are confused by its presence. The announcer says, "It's right here. It's the money you could be saving with Geico." #The Genderbending of Haruhi Suzumiya: The Angry Video Game Nerd demands an explanation from the Nostalgia Critic as to why he was left out of the Molossia invasion. Haruki then reveals the Critic did ask him but he refused. The Nerd has some good news: "I just saved a bunch of money on my car insurance by switching to Geico." #Kampfer: Natsuru and Akane happen to pass by Kash. Natsuru is shocked at the presence of a stack of cash with eyes on it. #The Genderbending of Haruhi Suzumiya: When the SOS Brigade enters the Literature Clubroom, they see Kash sitting there. Kyonko starts dancing as soon as the music starts playing. The announcer says, "It's right here. It's the money you could be saving with Geico." #Gunsmith Cats: Rally and Minnie May go after a criminal and catch him. An announcer says, "In the time it takes to chase a criminal, you could save hundreds on car insurance." #The Genderbending of Haruhi Suzumiya: Haruki has a further chat with Mallory the Geico Gecko about car insurance. #Rosario+Vampire: The news club is complaining about the recent lull in excitement just as Ginei bursts in with something newsworthy: "I just saved a bunch of money on my car insurance by switching to Geico!" #Yes! Pretty Cure 5: Nozomi talks about the benefits of accomodations before saying, "It'll help you succeed, but it won't save you any money on car insurance." At the end of the commercial, Coco asks, "Why haven't you called Geico?" 2011 *''Angel Beats!'': Chaa talks to the SSS about the newest weapons and adds, "But it won't save you any money on car insurance." At the end, Yuri asks, "Why haven't you called Geico?"